My Happy Ending
by Koloro
Summary: And it really has a happy ending. A RenPiri fic. Ren and Pilika secretly like each other, but what if Pilika thinks his denial is serious? It's just short. BTW, the numbers 99 and 100 on the first paragraph are meant to have percent signs.


**This is my first fic. Hope you like it! **

Feb. 13

"Okay, class, I want each and every one of you to write a Valentine's card to a classmate of your choice" The teacher explained. Ren and Pilika groaned.

Pilika would always get a pile of cards on her desks from 99 of the male half of the class. Ren would also get a pile of cards, only that it was from the female half of the class except for one person.

But this time it was different. They exchanged looks and smiled. This time it was from a 100.

The year before…

Nov. 26 (Eherm, that's my birthday, moving on…)

Nov. 27(Horo's birthday)

The Ainus are celebrating today. Pilika threw him a party; she invited all of his friends: Yoh, Chocolove, Faust (the eighth), Ryu (she wouldn't really like him to come over, but if he found out…), Anna-san, Tamao-san, Lyserg (if he ever was a friend) and Ren…

She had always been crushing on him, but she pretends to hate him, because every time she would show concern he'd suddenly tease and taunt her.

_Ren no baka._

"Ren it's… an invitation," Jun called out "It's from…. Horo-Horo" Ren raised an eyebrow. "An invitation to what? The Idiot's Society?" Jun placed her hands on her hips. "Don't be rash, it's his birthday today, they're throwing a party for him tonight, and you know, you should come, so you can at least relax after weeks and weeks of training." "W-wait, 'they'? As in, his sister, too?" Jun raised _her_ eyebrow "Yeeess… Why do you ask?" Ren blushed, but before he did he turned away so his sister won't see him in his graceless disposition. "N-nothing."

Ren has a strange attraction to this little Ainu girl which is his classmate because he was held back a grade for fighting a 1st grader just because _it _was teasing him about his hair.

He can't stop pestering her; _she's cute when she's angry _"Okay, I'll go, but just for dinner and I'm leaving."_ I just want to see her face again…_

6:00pm

Ren had come in his limousine; he wants to make a big entrance, hoping to impress the female Ainu. Pilika grinned and welcomed him "Hi! I'm glad you made it!" Ren didn't even look at her! "Sure, whatever." Pilika arched her eyebrows. "Hmph!" She went back inside their house and into her room.

_Stupid, stupid Ren! _She wiped a tear from her eye. "I am an Ainu. We are a proud, confident race! I will not easily give up on this boy! I will make him love me!" Pilika proudly vowed to herself. _I will not give up! _

Later…

"So, guys… after the food's gone, (Ren: That's 'cause you ate it all) why not a good ole game of Truth or Dare?" Horo-Horo announced to them. "Sounds good to me." Yoh agreed. "Then it's decided. Who wants to spin the bottle first?" "I will." Ren took initiative, which was a stupid move because the bottle pointed to him. "What! Then it's truth!" Horo grinned maniacally, "Okay, me first. Did you eat my piece of cake?" Ren whacked him with the bottle, which unfortunately (For Ren) didn't break. "You idiot! You ate everything!" Horo smiled innocently, "I left the coleslaw for you guys to eat!" Yoh argued "You ate that too!" "I tried stopping myself! It's the thought that counts, right Lyserg?" He stared at him with puppy-dog eyes, "Right?" "Oh, okay. At least he tried to stop, for us!" Lyserg preached. "See?" The pathetic Ainu added. Ren rolled his eyes "Something that you picked up from that Gaylord?" "W-what!" "The preaching. You picked that up from Short-shorts." Horo came to Lyserg's rescue "Like you don't have short-shorts!" Ren roared in fury, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Yoh snickered. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" "Hehe… it's true… you do have… short-shorts" Yoh uttered between giggles.

Apparently, just because Chocolove wasn't cracking the jokes, he got bored. "Okay, okay, whatever! Continue with the game already!" "Hmph!" "Okay, then it's my turn," Ryu beamed. "Continuing, what do you think of Horo-Horo's baby sister?" That caught him by surprise. "Isn't she hot?" Horo fumed, "Don't put my sister in your dirty minds!" Ryu muttered "Like you don't have a dirty mind yourself. Okay Ren, what's your answer?" "I… I…"

Pilika was in the next room, listening intently, _I wonder what's he going to say_ Pilika was carrying cups with tea, she was supposed to deliver them minutes ago, but she decided to listen in. Anna forewarned her while drinking her tea "You might not like what you're going to hear." Tamao nodded, "Yes, they can be very harsh and insensitive, like some glutton I know" Pilika assured them, "Thanks for the concern, but I think I can take it." Anna muttered, "Suits yourself. We tried to warn you anyway."

"I…" "Stop with the Is already!" Ryu complained. "I… absolutely… LOATHE HER!" sounds of breaking glass were heard.

"Told you so." Anna mumbled. Tamao sighed. Pilika's tears were flowing endlessly. "Poor girl."

The door slid open. The boys were surprised to see a Pilika overwhelmed with tears. "Excuse me." She passed through the guys with strong steps as if marching, and out the door.

"So… You should go apologize to her" Yoh looked at Ren "What! It's her fault she was eavesdropping!" Horo looked resentful "We should've never played" Ryu encouraged him "It's alright, I asked the question." "S-so, you owe me?" "I guess." Horo's eyes gleamed. "Please tell Tamao-chan to bake me some cookies, please?" Ren felt so guilty that he didn't have any strength to hit him. Lyserg looked at Ren too "Go to her, tell her you're sorry." Ren drooped. "Do I have to?" "Yes, it isn't nice, and it certainly doesn't feel good, to hate or to be hated by a girl." He'd have to swallow his pride tonight. _And _

_my sister said I could relax tonight…_

He went outside, listening to the sound of sniffs and snuffles. They were coming from the roof. He could also hear curses in his head; he was taunting himself. He climbed up the roof and saw a weeping Pilika. "Um, I-uh." She glared at him. That never felt painful before, now it was like a bullet to the heart. That one stare had shattered his heart into a million pieces. "What!" She replied coldly, after all, revenge is a dish best served cold.

"I… I…" "Yes, yes, absolutely loathe me, whatever." "I'm not rubbing salt in your wound! I'm here to apologize!" "And you're the one yammering?" She suddenly screeched, as cold as her first reply. "I'm sorry. Really sorry." Gathering himself, he came closer. She stood up. "Is this another plan to break my heart! Make me like you again and just scream that you absolutely, definitely, utterly HATE me?" Ren was taken aback. "You liked me!" "Fine! I admit! I liked you before, so what!" "I liked you too." Pilika felt her knees buckle "What?" "I- I liked you, and I still do." This is what Pilika would call "knee-jerking", her knees did jerk and she lost her balance, thus sending her slipping off the roof. "Pilika!" "Ren!" He liked that. He liked it that she was calling his name. But, right now she's in grave danger and he's gotta snap outta it! "Pilika!" He dove off the roof and caught Pilika in his arms. One problem: what now? As he looked down he could see that there was a pond if he wouldn't do anything they'd end up there. _Well, it's better than hitting the ground!_

SPLASH

Horo-Horo shot up, "What was that!" "I don't know, let's go check." Lyserg shrugged. Ryu smirked maniacally, "I thought he was only going to apologize…" Horo shouted "Oh no, Pilika!"

Pilika gasped "I am **so** sorry!" "Don't worry; let's get you out of here." Pilika climbed out of the pond sat on the grass and squeezed her hair. Ren sat beside her and shook his head wildly so the water was being splattered on Pilika. She giggled. That was the nicest sound he had ever heard. He looked at her. She noticed. Now they were looking at each other, "Can I kiss you?" Ren asked her. Pilika arched her eyebrows, "Is this a joke!" He answered sincerely, "No." Her eyes softened. "Okay then, you may." As their lips met Pilika felt electricity run down her spine. Ren felt warmth. "How sweet!" A female voice suddenly praised them. They parted; Ren looked behind him and saw that his friends, including Horo-Horo, were staring at them. They blushed. "REN, I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Horo was enraged! Pilika begged him "Please, onii-chan! I love this person!" "What? Oh, Pilika, you're growing up already?" "Yes, onii-chan, and you have to accept the fact that I am now a lady!" He looked at Ren, "But, Pilika, why him?" She blushed, "Because." "Because what?" "Just because!"

Feb. 14(The year after)

"Hai." "What is it?" "My Valentine's card to you." "Thanks, Ren-kun" "Hm, I like the sound of that, call me that more often, okay?" She giggled, "Okay, Ren-kun" "So, how about lunch? My treat." "Lunch, sounds… nice."

The End

Well? Was it good? This is my first! Please Review!


End file.
